


Your Flavor[PODFIC]

by orphan_account



Series: MLB Podfics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Originally written by the talented Socchan, so go check them out!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: MLB Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Found!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Socchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your Flavor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046274) by [Socchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan). 



Intro:  
http://www.mediafire.com/file/xa0in6al7o1nmm0/YFIntro.mp3/file 

Chapter 1:  
http://www.mediafire.com/file/lyoozussofivhdk/YFCap1.mp3/file


	2. Chapter 2

https://www.mediafire.com/file/zcxv0hr3s9y2scz/YFchap2.mp3/file


End file.
